


6th Anniversary (dan Apa yang Terjadi Setelahnya)

by le3chan



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang usaha seorang Hwang Minhyun untuk dapat merayakan anniversary ke-6 NU'EST bersama member terkasihnya.(Dan juga sebuah kejadian yang terjadi setelahnya.)





	6th Anniversary (dan Apa yang Terjadi Setelahnya)

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned!onesided!nielbugi

** 6th Anniversary **

 

Minhyun memandang sang manajer dengan jengkel. Mereka —member Wanna One— baru saja diberitahu oleh sang manajer jadwal mereka mendekati _comeback_. Minhyun tidak yakin siapa yang mengusulkan tanggal 15 untuk _event_ Mnet Star Live. Kecurigaan Minhyun jatuh pada Daniel. Satu-satunya yang dengan gigih menghalangi interaksinya dengan member NU'EST selain para _akgae_ sialan itu adalah Daniel. Apalagi tanggal 15 Maret adalah _anniversary_ NU'EST. Yang ke-6 tahun ini.

 

_Mood_ Minhyun turun drastis. Apalagi ditambah dengan _event_ untuk promosi cokelat hari berikutnya. Tanggal 17 dan 18 pun sepertinya ia takkan bisa bebas. Minhyun benar-benar ingin marah. Saudara-saudara akan melaksanakan konser solo pertama mereka dan Minhyun mungkin tidak akan hadir menyaksikan hal bersejarah tersebut.

 

Minhyun dapat melihat seringai di wajah Daniel saat manajer mengumumkan jadwal mereka. Sepertinya kecurigaan Minhyun benar. Kali ini mungkin Daniel yang menang, tapi tunggu saja pembalasannya. Pembalasan dari Minhyun akan jauh lebih mengerikan dari hanya sekedar bungkus rokok di saku jaket.

 

Kali ini giliran Minhyun yang menyeringai. (Minhyun tahu, Daniel memperhatikannya dari seberang meja.)

 

\-----

 

"Ada rencana untuk VLive hari ini?" Minhyun bertanya pada Jonghyun yang berada di seberang _line_.

 

"Tidak ada," jawab Jonghyun.

 

"Tidak ada? Tidakkah para ㄴㅇㅅㅌ akan menanti-nanti, Jju-ya?"

 

"Aku tahu, tapi tahun ini tidak akan ada VLive perayaan _anniversary_ , Minhyun-ah, tidak saat kau tidak berada di antara kami."

 

Minhyun terdiam.

 

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya, kan, kita tidak merayakan _anniversary_ berlima, Jju-ya. Apa bedanya tahun ini?"

 

Minhyun mendengar Jonghyun mendesah.

 

"Jelas berbeda. Kita masih berlima saat itu, walau absen satu. Tapi, tahun ini, posisimu adalah member Wanna One, Minhyunnie, dan kami beraktivitas sebagai unit. Lagipula ini keputusan yang aku, Aron _hyung_ , Dongho, dan Minki setujui. Maaf, jika kami tidak mengikutsertakanmu, Minhyunnie. Karena kami yakin, kau pasti menolak rencana kami ini. Dan lagi, kami tidak ingin kau mendapat komentar-komentar negatif lagi. Seberapa rapat kau menutupi komentar-komentar itu dari kami, kami akhirnya pasti akan mengetahuinya. Jadi, untuk kali ini, dengarkan kami, oke? Jangan memprotes, oke?"

 

Kali ini giliran Minhyun yang mendesah. _Leader_ tersayangnya itu memang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

 

"Baiklah, jika itu memang keputusan bersama aku tidak akan memprotes walau aku tidak setuju."

 

Terdengar suara tawa Jonghyun dari seberang line.

 

"Kau selesai syuting jam berapa, Minhyunnie?"

 

"Entahlah. Ingin merayakan?"

 

"Huum. Jika kau masih punya waktu sebelum _live_ , mungkin kau bisa mampir sebentar. Tapi, jika memang tidak memungkinkan, tidak usah dipaksakan. Kami mengerti."

 

"Ingin merayakan di mana?"

 

"Di rumah saja. Sedang tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana. Lagipula besok konser hari pertama."

 

Keduanya terdiam.

 

"Maafkan aku, Jju-ya."

 

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Kami semua mengerti keadaanmu, Minhyunnie."

 

"Tapi..."

 

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Minhyunnie. Kami mengerti. Sudah itu saja. Kami berharap memang, tapi kami tidak memaksa."

 

"Terima kasih, Jju-ya."

 

Hening kembali.

 

Pintu kamar Minhyun terbuka. Sungwoon muncul di baliknya.

 

"Sudah selesai?" Sungwoon bertanya pada Minhyun. Minhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kutunggu di luar, oke? Ah! Sampaikan juga pada Jonghyun dan yang lainnya, selamat hari jadi yang ke-6. Padamu juga, Minhyun-ah," Sungwoon tersenyum sambil menutup pintu.

 

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Sudah dulu, ya? Aku sudah ditunggu."

 

"Pergilah, Minhyunnie. Selamat hari jadi yang ke-6, NU'EST's Hwang Minhyun."

 

"Selamat hari jadi yang ke-6 juga, JR." Minhyun tertawa. "Aku pergi dulu, Sayang."

 

\-----

 

Minhyun menoleh saat merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Di belakangnya ada Kim Heechul. Minhyun menundukkan badannya, memberi salam pada sang senior.

 

"Kau akan bertemu Jonghyun hari ini, Minhyun-ah? Jika, iya, aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu padamu."

 

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Tapi memang aku berencana untuk bertemu hari ini. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau titipkan, _hyung_?"

 

"Hanya hadiah kecil. Untuk perayaan ulang tahun kalian," Kim Heechul menyerahkan sebuah parsel pada Minhyun. "Selamat hari jadi, Minhyun-ah. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya. Aku pergi dulu."

 

Minhyun menundukkan tubuhnya lagi. "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

 

Minhyun menyimpan parsel dari Kim Heechul di dalam tasnya. Mengecek jam di ponselnya. Mungkin masih bisa kabur sebelum _live_ nanti malam.

 

" _Hyung_ ," Kuanlin memanggilnya pelan. Minhyun hanya menggumam. "Tidak bertemu member lainnya hari ini?"

 

Minhyun memandang Kuanlin, lalu tersenyum. "Jika aku ingin kabur, kau mau membantuku?"

 

Kuanlin terperangah. Minhyun hyungnya ingin kabur?

 

Melihat ekspresi Kuanlin membuat tawa Minhyun meledak. Minhyun merangkul Kuanlin dan berbisik, "Aku punya cara sendiri, Kuanlin-an. Tenang saja. Ada yang ingin kau titipkan, Kuanlin-ah?"

 

Kuanlin cemberut. "Kau mengagetkanku, _hyung_! Aku sudah menepon pagi tadi memberi ucapan selamat, _hyung_."

 

Minhyun mengerling jahil pada Kuanlin, "Tak ingin memberiku selamat juga?"

 

Kuanlin mendengus. "Untuk apa? Kepalamu tambah besar nanti jika kuberi ucapan selamat," lalu berlari menghindari Minhyun menuju van. Minhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung Kuanlin sambil menghela napas. _Maknae_ nya itu sepertinya terlalu sering bergaul dengan Minki.

 

Sesampainya di van, Minhyun disambut dengan uluran naskah dari sang manajer. "Sudah terima semua, kan? Pelajari baik-baik. Itu naskah untuk _live_ nanti malam. Setelah ini, kita makan siang dulu, lalu kembali ke studio. Tidak ada salahnya berlatih sebentar untuk _comeback_ , bukan?"

 

Minhyun mengutuk sang manajer dalam hati. Makan siang, latihan, pulang, mandi, siaran _live_ , dan setelah itu kembali ke studio lagi untuk merekam video _dance_ _practice_ IPU? Beruntung tidak ada yang jatuh sakit hari ini.

 

Tunggu. Sakit? Minhyun menyeringai.

 

(Kuanlin yang duduk di sebelah Minhyun merinding menatap seringai di wajah Minhyun. Minhyun _hyung_ nya benar-benar mengerikan. Kuanlin merasa kasihan pada siapapun yang pernah merasakan 'kekejaman' seorang Hwang Minhyun. (Kuanlin tidak akan pernah merasa kasihan pada Kang Daniel yang jelas.))

 

\-----

 

Minhyun terkejut saat mendapati sang manajer berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Menunggunya sepertinya. Dengan wajah khawatir.

 

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Minhyun-ah?"

 

Minhyun hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepalanya. Suaranya bahkan tak sanggup keluar.

 

Minhyun baru saja berjalan satu langkah, saat dirinya kembali merasakan nyeri di perutnya. Pintu kamar mandi kembali tertutup.

 

_Sialan. Sepertinya aku salah perhitungan._

 

Pintu kamar mandi diketuk. "Kau pergi ke rumah sakit saja, ya? Nanti biar aku yang menemanimu. Kau tidak usah ikut _live_ hari ini."

 

Di dalam kamar mandi, Minhyun menyeringai senang.

 

"Uh, oke, _hyung_. Tapi, kau tak perlu menemaniku, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

 

"Tapi, kau sedang sakit, Minhyun-ah! Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi sendiri!"

 

_Sial_.

 

"Uh, kalau begitu aku bisa minta tolong pada salah satu staffku untuk menemaniku, _hyung_."

 

"Oke. Akan kukatakan pada salah satu staffmu, Minhyun-ah."

 

Seringai Minhyun tambah lebar.

 

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

 

Saat Minhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, salah satu staffnya (yang sengaja dimintanya dari Pledis) sudah menunggunya dengan Kuanlin di sampingnya.

 

"Aku tahu kalau kau gila, _hyung_ , tapi aku tidak menyangka kau segila ini," kata Kuanlin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 

"Minhyun itu psikopat, Kuanlin-ah. Kalau kau tahu apa yang sudah Minhyun lakukan selama ini, aku yakin kau akan merinding. Aku saja sampai bingung, apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Jonghyun dari Minhyun hingga Jonghyun mau menjadi kekasih Minhyun hingga selama ini. Jika aku jadi Jonghyun, sudah kutolak Minhyun sejak awal."

 

Minhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Kegilaannya memang terkenal di Pledis.

 

"Oh? Kau sudah bisa tertawa ternyata? Baguslah, itu artinya kau sudah sembuh, sudah tidak perlu ke rumah sakit lagi."

 

Minhyun langsung terdiam. _Tidak, tidak, aku harus bisa pergi hari ini._

 

"Aku masih sakit, _noona_ , ayo antar aku ke rumah sakit."

 

Mendengarnya merengek membuat Kuanlin mendengus. "Kau gila, _hyung_. Benar-benar _gila_. Dan, rengekanmu menggelikan, _hyung_." Kuanlin berlalu sambil bergidik.

 

Staff Minhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

 

"Ayo pergi. Aku sudah membawakan tasmu," kata sang staff sambil mengangkat tas Minhyun yang dibawanya. "Aku juga sudah memberi tahu Jonghyun kau akan pulang sebentar," Minhyun melihat staffnya menyeringai, "Tapi, aku tadi juga sepertinya keceplosan akan membawamu ke rumah sakit karena gangguan pencernaan. Siap-siap saja mendapat ceramah dari kekasihmu, Hwang Minhyun."

 

Minhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat staffnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yang akhirnya membuat Minhyun berpikir, apakah Pledis memang berisi orang-orang yang gila.

 

\-----

 

Minhyun membuka pintu apartemen dorm NU'EST dan seketika disambut dengan suara tawa dari saudara-saudaranya. Minhyun rindu saat-saat seperti ini. Berkumpul bersama, tidak melakukan apapun, dan hanya berbincang-bincang sambil bercanda. Minhyun rindu keluarganya. Rindu NU'EST.

 

_Sembilan bulan lagi. Dan aku akan kembali ke rumah._

 

"Aku pulang."

 

Empat pasang mata menoleh bersamaan. Tapi Minhyun dapat melihat satu pasang mata yang berkilat marah. Mata milik _leader_ nya, kekasihnya, mata milik Kim Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun berdiri, berjalan menuju ke arah Minhyun. Lalu tiba-tiba saja langsung memukul Minhyun dengan bantal yang tadi dibawanya.

 

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu tadi pagi, Hwang, jika kau tidak bisa pulang, tidak usah memaksakan. Kami mengerti keadaanmu. Kami mengerti, sangat mengerti. Bagian mana dari perkataanku yang tidak kau mengerti, hingga kau nekat membahayakan dirimu sendiri dengan sengaja membuat dirimu mengalami gangguan pencernaan?! Tidakkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat mendapatkan kabar jika kau harus ke rumah sakit karena gangguan pencernaan?!" Jonghyun menangis sekarang.

 

Melihat Jonghyun menangis di hadapannya, dan juga karenanya, membuat hatinya sakit. Hanya karena keegoisannya, Minhyun sudah membuat kekasihnya menangis. Minhyun menarik Jonghyun ke dalam pelukannya, menghiraukan pukulan-pukulan yang Jonghyun berikan.

 

"Maafkan aku, Jju-ya, maafkan aku. Aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa pulang, agar aku bisa ikut merayakan anniversary kita lengkap berlima. Maafkan aku."

 

"Hiks, lain kali jangan ulangi lagi. Aku khawatir, Aron _hyung_ khawatir, Dongho khawatir, Minki juga khawatir, kami semua khawatir," Jonghyun masih sesenggukan di pelukan Minhyun. Minhyun masih terus membisikkan ucapan permintaan maaf di telinga Jonghyun.

 

"Ralat. Aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, Hwang Minhyun," suara Minki membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin membuat kepalamu semakin besar."

 

Minhyun tersenyum. Dapat dilihatnya ketiga saudaranya yang lain juga tersenyum.

 

"Selamat hari jadi yang ke-6, NU'EST," suara Minhyun bergetar menahan tangis. Hari ini ia pulang. Dan ia bahagia.

 

\-----

 

19 Maret 2018

 

Minhyun menyeringai. (Beberapa orang staff yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa bergidik melihatnya. Rumor bahwa Hwang Minhyun itu gila sepertinya benar adanya.) Saat ini, Minhyun sedang duduk di ruang kontrol siaran MNet, tempat di mana staff MNet yang mengontrol siaran Wanna One di MNet Star Live berada. Minhyun tahu, Wanna One seharusnya belum _live_ saat ini, masih sepuluh menit lagi seharusnya.

 

Dan Minhyun benar-benar memanfaatkannya.

 

Minhyun tahu benar bagaimana kelakuan member Wanna One di belakang layar. Terutama kelakuan Kang Daniel. Dan kali ini, Minhyun akan dengan senang hati membeberkan semuanya pada publik, bagaimanakah aslinya _idol_ yang mereka puja-puja itu.

 

(Tujuan utama Minhyun memang ingin menjatuhkan Daniel (Minhyun hampir menonjok Daniel lagi kemarin saat tahu Daniel membelikan Jonghyun _home teater_ ), tapi jika yang lain terseret itu salah mereka sendiri. Itu salah mereka sendiri yang tidak bisa menyaring apa yang mereka katakan.)

 

Seringai Minhyun bertambah lebar. (Staff makin takut.)

 

_Revenge is fun_.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca


End file.
